Jewel of the Gods
by Kakashi's hoe
Summary: She thought after the jewel the gods would leave her be and let her have what little bit of a normal life she could but again the gods have other plans.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay people I know i shouldn't have started a new story but i couldn't help myself so hope everyone likes this it is from a new anime i found only being able to see two episodes so far.**_

_** Kamigami no Asobi**_

_** I own nothing people so reviews reviews reviews Hope everyone likes it let me know.**_

***Chapter 1***

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at the sky and couldn't help but wonder. _Where am I?_ The last thing she remember was walking up the steps to the Shinto Shrine and seeing a bright light before everything went blank. Raising up she looked around and noticed she was in a forest, standing up she started turning trying to figure out where she was. Spreading her senses she noticed that this place was not of earth it was magic, hearing a rustling in the bushes she jumped back and let her powers spread around her. Since the quest for the jewel her powers had taken a whole new level once the jewel fused with her none could equal her powers. Looking at the bushes she noticed two bright gold eyes and she couldn't help but think back to the two inu brothers, brought back from her thoughts when a large black wolf walked out.

To say she was shocked would have been and understatement she had seen wolf demons before but once she opened her senses again she knew that this wolf was no demon. He stood tall his head coming to her chest maybe even a little bit higher, since he was standing a distance away she wasn't really for sure.

"_Mistress at last I have found you."_ Kagome heard in her head her eyes only widened a little bit but figuring she wasn't in any danger pulled her powers back and stood up straight.

"Mistress I think you have it wrong I am no one's mistress." She told the wolf while looking him in the eye as he moved closer.

"_You are my mistress I have been looking for you for so long until I was brought here, which has worked in my favor since you are now here."_ The wolf said coming closer to her till he sat right in front of her and giving her a grin only a wolf could.

With him standing this close Kagome could tell he was the same size as Kirara in her battle form. Deciding to figure out how this wolf thought she was his mistress she had to ask then figure out where she was and how to get back.

"How is it you think I am your mistress?" she asked while still reaching out to rub his ears, she just couldn't help it they looked so soft.

"_Oh, that feels so nice! I know you are my Mistress because I am your guardian, friend, and protector." _He said while leaning into her touch really enjoying how soft her hand were on his ears. _"Mistress I know I am yours because I was born the same day and time as you if you will opening her senses you will see the bond that we share and now that I have finally found you I will never leave you."_ He said to her while leaning his head against her and rubbing against her like he was taking comfort in her just being there.

Deciding to see if he was telling the truth she opened her senses and focused just on him, and was shocked to see that they were indeed bond to each other. Giving a sigh she really couldn't saw anything after everything she had dealt with in the past she didn't really see this as weird, but at least she had a friend with her now.

"So what is your name and do you know where we are?" she asked while bringing her other hand up and patting him while still rubbing his ears.

"_Mistress my name is Yoru and as to where we are I am not sure I have been here for some time now and just recently have seen other human like beings here." _He told her while leaning his body closer to her really enjoying being with his mistress he had almost giving up hope on ever finding and being with her. When he had sensed her he had ran as fast as he could to reach her and when he finally saw her it was like a part of his soul had finally being returned.

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she sat down and let him lean and rub on her, after spending time around Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga she knew how much pack meant to them and their animal counterparts.

"Well Yoru my name is Kagome Higurashi but you can call me Kagome instead of mistress since we are going to be friends." She told him really starting to enjoy the petting that the two were doing to each other and she noticed that she felt like a piece that was missing had been returned and smiled. Then it hit her what he said about other humans being around and spread out her senses lightly not wanting to be found until she knew what was out there, she sensed other's and noticed that one was a human, the others seemed human but something was confusing her about how they felt, she also felt three intense powers and decided maybe if they weren't evil maybe they would help her get home.

"Hey Yoru do you mind leading the way to the other people so maybe we can get out of here and maybe get home?" she asked him while picking his head up and rubbing her nose against his.

Yoru smirked as only he could before standing to his feet and waiting for her to stand as well, he didn't really want to take her to the other humans but he would because she asked. Once she stood he started making his way toward the building that the other humans were at, but he already knew that if one them tried to hurt her they would pay with their lives.

Kagome smiled as she walked beside of Yoru as they walked through the woods they were talking and trading stories and getting to know one another. Once they had cleared the woods her eyes widened as she was looking at a school. Looking around she noticed that no one was around and walked toward the front entrance, deciding to try and opening the door she looked at Yoru and shrugged her shoulders as he tilted his head at her.

When she pulled on the handle she was a little surprised at how easily it opened, walking inside she looked around before looking at Yoru again.

"I guess the only thing we can do is find someone and ask for some help." She said while started walking in the direction that she could sense the people. Reaching over she laid her arm over Yoru as they walked since the both were tense.

Coming to and another door but this one was opening as she walked through she saw two boys lunging for a man standing on the stairs. She didn't even really react to their powers or the lighting knocking the two boys back. She raised an eyebrow when she saw and heard older man saw that he was restraining their powers and basically shackling them so they couldn't leave.

She smirked when she realized she was dealing with a god looking around the room she restated her thoughts and changed it to gods. She could have laughed if she wasn't pissed she was tired of being a play thing for the gods, but kept her tongue and listened. She found out the man of the older blonde god it was Zeus.

_I guess the Japanese gods finally got tired of me and now another one decided to mess with me._ She couldn't help but think to herself she started looking at the people gathered and had to admit they were all attractive but that was a given. She was drawn from her thoughts by Zeus saying another's name and Yoru nudging her, she found out another name and it was a tall god who was tanned with white hair and blue eyes his name was Thoth the Egyptian God of Knowledge.

Kagome had decided she had heard enough and decided to step forward and find out why she was here when it seemed she wasn't meant to be.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I would like to know why I am here and when I can leave." She said as she walked forward judging by the shocked looks she was getting she figured none of them knew that she was there.

Zeus looked at the young woman who stepped forward and didn't even looked like she cared that she was before gods, but he had to admit she looked and carried herself like a goddess. Long black hair that touched the back of her knees, bright blue eyes that looked like the sea, and a body any human or even goddess would envy.

Hades turned when her heard a woman's voice and his eyes widened as he looked at the vision before him. _She is beautiful never have I seen one like her!_ He couldn't help but think to his self as he looked at her from head to toe. Long raven black hair that had a blue tint to it bright sea blue eyes, she was wearing jeans but had black boots on that went to her knees and gave her some height. She was wearing a blue button up shirt that hugged her body like a second skin and brought out her eyes more, she skin looked like it was bathed in moonlight and made him want to reach out and touch.

Loki turned and looked at the woman who had spoken and his eyes had widened when he looked at her. She was gorgeous long black blue hair bright blue eyes and looking down her body he couldn't help but admit she looked better than any goddess he knew. He was pissed that she seemed to see what had happened to him as he attacked Zeus he had never felt embarrassed before but knowing that she had seen that he couldn't help but feel it for the first time in his life and he didn't know who this woman was.

Takeru was pissed even as he looked back at the woman who had spoken and couldn't look away from the blue eyes that didn't even look at him. Looking her up and down he couldn't believe how such a stunning creature was there and how she didn't seem to react to anything or look nervous like the other human girl did about everything that had happened. He would admit if only to himself that the girl was beautiful long black blue hair that looked so soft, it made him want to reach out and touch and see if it was as soft as it looked.

Baldr turned and looked at the stunning woman that stood their looking up at Zeus and couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was by far one of the loveliest women he had even seen and she carried herself like a warrior, long black blue hair and blue eyes that even rivaled his own and a body he knew goddess from his home would envy. Her skin looked so soft and white but not in a sickly way but with a glow he couldn't help but wonder who she was.

Tsukito was shocked when he saw the girl standing there looking up at Zeus she had long black hair he didn't even think goddess kept their hair that long anymore. Stunning blue eyes that seemed to have an inner light to them her skin looked like it had been bathed in his moonlight and seemed to glow. He wanted to know who she was and he would find out.

Thor looked down and over when he heard a woman speak and even from where he was his eyes widened while looking at her. She had a body of a fighter not on ounce of fat on her even from where he was he could see those bright blue eyes and he wanted those eyes looking at him and just him.

Dionysus turned at the sound of a woman and had to control not gasping when he saw her, she was without a better word gorgeous. He had not seen a woman like her in a long time someone who heard themselves with confidence but he could see the innocence under it all. He had this strong desire to pull her into his arms and touch her to see if her skin and hair was as soft as it looked.

Apollon turned and his eyes widen he thought for sure a goddess was standing before him she was beyond lovely. Looking her over he had to agree with his first thought there was no way that this woman was a human she was beyond human standings. From the top of her head to her feet screamed not human and he couldn't help but wonder if she would be his friend.

Thoth looked over slightly bored his eyes widened but unless you knew him you wouldn't have noticed. He couldn't help but think he knew all about what Zeus was trying to do and he knew that Zeus never once said anything about another female. Just looking at her he couldn't help but think she was beautiful with long black blue hair and those eyes he had never seen eyes like than even in his long life looking her over he wondered how a human could have a body he knew goddess would kill for.

Yui turned and looked at the woman who had spoken and couldn't control the gasp when she looked at her, the girl didn't look much older than her but Yui could tell this girl was unlike any back home. She couldn't help but wonder if this girl was actually a goddess since there was gods here, she looked like a goddess from the top of her head to the tips of her boots. Her eyes is what really got to Yui she had thought Balder had beautiful eyes when she first met him but looking at this girls eyes they put his to shame really. Yui really hoped that this girl was nice she knew that she would really need a girlfriend if she was going to live a year here and deal with everything that she had to.

Kagome wasn't in the least worried about the other gods in the room or the girl she didn't want the girl to get hurt so decided to walk forward so that the other girl was behind her. She never took her eyes off of Zeus she didn't know what was going to happen but she knew better than to expect that nothing would happen.

"Who are you girl and how did you get here?" Zeus asked more like demanded really.


	2. Chapter 2

_**OKAY PEOPLE I HOPE EVERYONE IS LIKING THIS STORY SO FAR IF NOT OH WELL CAN'T PLEASE EVERYONE NOW CAN I LOL.**_

_**I OWN NOTHING THE CROSSOVER IS BETWEEN INUYASHA AND KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI **_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS IF YOU DON'T REVIEW HOW WILL I KNOW TO GO ON.**_

***Chapter 2***

Kagome couldn't help but smirk up at him, "I thought you would know that since this is your garden and I was brought here at against my will." She said while still looking up at him since everything that had happened with the girl she didn't really care for the gods much didn't like how they didn't care who they hurt just to get what they wanted.

Kagome could tell that what she said had pissed him off by the way he glared at her, she already had be power setting right under her skin just in case she pushed him too far.

"Girl you dare speak to me in that way!" Zeus said while raising his staff he didn't want to kill this human but he would teach her a lesson even if he was interested in her, he had never had a human speak to him the way she was.

Kagome figured this would happen but after all the training she had, had from Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Keade and the level of her powers now she knew well really hoped she could handle an attack from this god. She had fought demons who had thought they were gods and a few who had had god like powers but never a real god, she couldn't help the little bit of a thrill that went through her at the thought.

Everyone was having the same thoughts when Zeus brought his staff down, he was going to kill the girl in front of them before anyone could say anything lighting struck the girl.

Zeus stared in indifference as his lighting hit the girl, he almost felt regret that he might have killed the girl and closed his eyes when he heard the gasps. He looked and noticed a swirling blue fire was surrounding the girl, it almost reminded him of Hades's flame but it was a darker color than Hades's fire.

Kagome let her powers go and decided that since if seemed that Zeus controlled his powers by his staff that it would be best to get it away from him, putting power into her legs she jumped toward him and kicked at the staff.

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement known could believe what they were seeing that a human could stand Zeus's attack and then attack him.

Thoth couldn't believe what he was seeing never before had he seen someone stand against Zeus like this girl was doing. He really wanted to know who and what she was watching her kick and trying to get Zeus's staff away from him. He could understand that she thought that was how Zeus controlled his powers and could see why she only went after it.

Takeru couldn't believe what he was seeing he and Loki couldn't even get close to Zeus but this girl was in close combat with him, but didn't seem to be going after Zeus himself at all she was after his staff. Watching her he couldn't help but wonder who was she and where did she get her power.

Baldr couldn't keep from leaning against the railing while watching the girl fighting with Zeus he didn't know who or what she was but he wanted to know.

Hades had one hand against the pillar and was watching with widened eyes he had never seen someone attack Zeus like this girl was doing. But it wasn't like she was actually going after Zeus himself but his staff, and looking at Zeus he noticed that he was mad of anything but had a humorous look in his eyes like he was enjoying himself as he used his staff to block her attacks.

Thor like Baldr was leaning against the railing and watching the fight and had to admit the girl had skill but could tell she wasn't going all out it was like she was holding back and judging from looking at Zeus so was he. He didn't know what this girl was but he wanted to know who and what she was.

Loki couldn't believe his eyes he and Takeru had been knocked away like flies but this girl was doing what they couldn't do and that was fight Zeus. While she was kicking and dodging he couldn't help but look at her body and admire it as her pants tightened around her legs and ass. He was very curious as to who and what this girl was and he would find out.

Apollon had seen many things and knew not many could go against Zeus like this girl was doing and looking at Zeus he could tell he was enjoying fighting with this girl. Looking at the girl again he noticed she seemed to be enjoying herself almost as much as Zeus was.

Tsukito was looking at the girl and couldn't look away while she was fighting she was smiling and to him she looked even better if that was possible. He couldn't take his eyes away and wanted to know who she was very badly.

Yui couldn't believe what she was seeing and it really made her go with her first thought that this girl was not human there was no way that she could be not with those powers. Glancing around she noticed that she wasn't the only one who was shocked by what she was seeing but she couldn't help but wonder who the girl was.

Zeus couldn't help but enjoy himself as he dodged and swiped with his staff at the girl she would be very interesting indeed. While fighting her he had decided that she would stay here in his garden and help Yui teach the other gods, with that in mind he sent a blast that made her jump and backflip over everyone to stand a good distance from them.

Kagome was smiling this was the most fun she had, had in some time since returning from the past she never really got to fight anymore or use her powers but right now she was enjoying herself. She was brought back to the reality when Zeus sent a blast making her jump and backflip to land a good distance back.

Coming to stand back up right she wasn't shocked when Yoru jumped in front of her and started growling at everyone. Reaching out she leaned against him and patted him hoping to calm him down she could feel how upset he was and didn't like it. Feeling some of his muscles relax she continued patting him and leaning against him but didn't lower her guard.

"Girl I have decided that you shall stay here and help Yui in teaching these gods." Zeus said as he looked at the girl and the wolf that was standing in front of her. He could see the bond the two had and it made him even more curious about the girl never did humans have animal guardians.

Kagome smiled up at him a true smile, "What makes you think I would do as you say nothing here has anything to do with me I would like for myself and my companion to be returned home now if you please." She said while still smiling she would be lying if she said she wasn't interested but she didn't want to get involved.

"I am sorry my dear but I have decided you are going to stay here until they have learned or you will be here forever trapped with them if they don't." Zeus said before looking back over everyone before turning and walking back up the stairs once at the top he stopped and looked back at her.

"What is your name girl since you are going to be staying here?" he asked while still looking at her.

Giving a sigh and leaning over Yoru's back while still petting him, "My name is Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi and this is Yoru." She told him not even to look at the two boys that gasped and stared at her with wide eyes.

Tsukito couldn't believe he heard that name there was not a god or goddess in Japan that didn't know the name of the Shikon priestess and the power she held she could even rival some of the lower gods and goddess. He remembered the goddess of purity Amaterasu how she praised the shikon priestess and she never held prejudice against anyone and who was the purest priestess ever born. Now here she stood before him, he had overheard some of the gods saying that they wanted to make her their wife. If he remember correctly the god of war was one of the ones who seemed to truly want to marry her, looking at the girl he didn't think he could allow that to happen.

Takeru was in the same boat as his brother he couldn't believe that the legendary Shikon miko was standing not that far from him. He remembered looking at her one day while looking though Amaterasu's seeing pool wondering what made the girl so special. Back then her hair was shorter her eyes brown and wasn't as curved as she is now, he remembered standing with his brothers and hearing a few of the other gods saying that if Amaterasu would allow them that they would marry her and make her a goddess. So far to this day Amaterasu had say no to all the gods the only one who had come close was the war god, but even he was told no it was like Amaterasu was waiting for something but never said what. Looking at her now he couldn't help but want her just like the other gods did and he started thinking of ways to maybe get her to notice him.

Zeus smirked when he heard her name he knew exactly who she was now the fabled shikon priestess, he didn't really dally into other gods' domain but he remembered hearing about her from other gods. With he here maybe everything would fall into place like it needs to glancing over at the Japanese brother gods and seeing their reaction he knew they knew who and what she was now and wondered what they would do.

Thoth was just like Zeus but was more shocked once he heard her name he had been enthralled by her story and fate and had asked many questions about her. But sadly where she belonged to and protected by the goddess Amaterasu so he could never get all the information that he wanted about her. But now here she stands in all her glory he never was told how her adventure ended and he wanted to know as the god of knowledge he had to know what happened.

Kagome gave a sigh while standing up straight and walking forward again to stand not far from the others and ran her hand through her hair, judging from everything she knew she didn't really have a choice in the matter and looked back up at Zeus and smiled.

"You go a room big enough for me and Yoru cause there is no way I am staying without him." She said while still smiling up at him and placing a hand on her hip and the other over Yoru's back again and leaned into him.

Everyone was shocked when Zeus started laughing and then started walking away.

Thoth looked at them, "The starting ceremony is tomorrow you are dismissed till then Kuranagi, Higurashi follow me." He said while turning and walking down the hall expecting them to following him.

Kagome looked toward the Egyptian god as he walked away before glancing at the girl who hurried after him. Looking at the girl Kagome couldn't help but smile as she thought of how innocent they girl looked. Kagome couldn't help but think of how pure the girl aura was and wonder if the girl was a priestess, giving a shake of her head she couldn't since any powers from the girl but from the necklace around her neck. Giving a sigh Kagome nudged Yoru and had him go on and turned and started walking to follow them but stopped when someone spoke to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AGAIN I HOPE PEOPLE LIKE IT AND REALLY ARE INTO THE STORY AND I PROMISE THOSE WHO FOLLOW OR LIKE MY OTHER STORIES I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN THEM I JUST AM A LITTLE CONFUSED AND WHAT TO DO NEXT AND WORKING ON THEM STEP BY STEP.**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS PEOPLE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK **_

***Chapter 3***

"Are you really the Shikon miko?" Tsukito asked while still holding his rabbit in his arms really hoping the girl was who she said she was.

Kagome turned and looked at the god that spoke to her and smiled at him he was every attractive with light purple hair and warm brown eyes. Walking toward him she didn't know what patron he was from and wanted to know standing before him raised her hand and let her powers swirl around him.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO HIM" Yelled the one with blue hair and cinnamon eyes he was wearing a green jacket she was reminded of the jock jackets, deciding to ignore him she turned and smiled at the moon god before her.

"So you are the moon god from my own patron." She said while smiling at him and moving back from the god, she had learned early in life that her gods saw her as a play toy and didn't want to be one for another.

"How is it you still have your powers while ours was bond by Zeus?" Kagome looked over at the one who had spoken and again couldn't help but think he was handsome with green hair, and a red eye. When he moved she could see a pointed ear and moved her head so her own ears wouldn't be seen.

Looking around at the bond gods she gave a sigh, "He didn't bind my powers because even a god as powerful as he can't bind my powers. They were bond once long ago once unleashed can never be bond again." She told him while looking back at him before turning and following Yoru's aura.

"Wait if you are the Shikon miko then you have to help us as your patron gods." The one who had yelled at her earlier said looking over she saw he had blue hair pushed back and cinnamon colored eyes.

Kagome stopped and looked over her shoulder at the god who had spoken, "Why would I help you?" she asked really wondering if he even understood that she would not help them.

"We are you homelands gods plus as the Shikon miko you are bond to help us." He said sounding sure of his self that she would help him.

Kagome turned to face him, "Why would I help the every gods who made me watch thousands die at a young age and force me on an almost impossible mission and watch as some of my dearest and best friends die while my own gods did nothing to help me." She asked while looking him dead in the eyes she watched as he flinched with her answer.

Everyone in the rooms' eyes widened at her answer none of the gods present expect the brothers even knew what she was talking about, but they wanted to know.

Takeru flinched he could understand why she didn't want to help them, he looked at his brother and saw the expression on his face and saw the pain. Looking back at the girl he saw her eyes harden as she looked at him when she started walking toward him he couldn't control looking at her body even in just walking she was sensual, grace made to life.

Kagome looked at the god only a few feet away from her and then looked at the other's opening her senses she could tell what they all were feeling. Confusion, wounded prides, distaste, shame, anger, and lust, the last one made her pause she couldn't tell which the last one was coming from but the other emotions she knew all too well.

"I will not help you the way you are thinking even I cannot leave this place without Zeus, but I will try and help you in the task he has giving you. I have already for filled the task giving to me years ago by the gods this is not my task but I will help as I can." She said while looking each god in the eye making them understand her looking back at the two Japanese gods. She knew that they understood what she meant as she turned and started to walk away again as she was getting ready to walk out she was stopped by a voice.

"What makes you think we will want the help of two humans that know nothing about us?" Said the red head as he stood to his feet.

Stopping without turning, "Yes, that girl might be human and mortal but I have long since not been either I have stayed the same for twenty years already. Some would say I am a kami or goddess in human form others a demon, when in fact I am an immortal priestess given the powers most humans, demons, and even gods crave. The question isn't if she or I can help you the question is can you help yourself?" she asked before walking through the entrance and following Yoru.

Loki couldn't believe what he had just heard it made him very curious about the girl looking up he saw his brother and Baldr looking at her as well. He couldn't help but be jealous of the two of them looking at her he didn't want them looking or wanting her, something made him want to claim her as his but he knew that, that would have to wait.

Tsukito knew well of what the Shikon miko spoke of and he knew she would not help them the way his brother wanted her to he remembered speaking to Amaterasu one day about the miko. It wasn't long after the jewel was destroyed she had told him that never again could any of the gods make the Shikon miko do something she didn't wish to do. From her own power along with the jewel plus as a gift Amaterasu gave the girl more power so none could ever force her into something. He remembered the blood shed that bathed the lands at night because of the fights and wars fought over the jewel, and never once did any of them answer the prayers. He was glad that she was willing to help them even if she didn't seem to really want to, but it would give him more time with her and hopeful win her over to him. Glancing over at his brother he wasn't surprised to see him quiet and reflective over what she had said.

Hades was in a state of shock first he is placed on this island, his powers bond, force to learn about humans or else be trapped here forever. But now he was intrigued by the woman who just left she was beautiful, strong, graceful, and wise beyond her years. Looking at the Japanese brothers he watched their reactions to the girl and noticed they both looked regretful, when they both looked at each other and decided to leave he knew he wanted his answer to what he was thinking.

"What is she and why did you demand that she should help you?" he asked while still standing beside of the pillar.

The brothers looked at each other before Takeru answered them, "It has nothing to do with any of you." He said before he and his brother left out the same way Kagome had went. Leaving behind curious gods who wanted answers and planned on getting them one way or another.

Kagome sighed as she continued walking till she reached a building that was split into sides she figured this was the dorms.

"So you are truly the Shikon miko?" Thoth said as he stepped toward her from her left side. Kagome turned her head and looked at the god she had to admit it was unfair how handsome all these gods were, if didn't help that this god had white hair that looked so soft.

"So you are truly an Egyptian god?" she asked while turning to face him taking a good look at him since he was standing in arms reach of her.

Thoth couldn't help but smirk at the woman standing before him, he couldn't help but think back to his earlier thoughts she truly was a lovely creature to look upon. A slight breeze moved her hair and he caught a quick look of slightly pointed ears, before she placed her hand on her head to control her hair. They weren't as pointed as Hades or even Loki's ears but just a slight tilt to them, he had to control the urge to reach up and move her hair to see and touch them.

Keeping his arms crossed he looked into her eyes, "Yes, I am truly a Egyptian god the god of knowledge actually." He told her not knowing if she already knew this or not.

Kagome smiled at him gently, "I am truly the Shikon miko though I never wished to be." She told him while turning to face the dorms again.

What she said caught his attention he had never heard of a human never wishing for power or fame before, "Why would you not wish to be yours' is a name that is known even in your time your adventure legendary. I know of only a handful of gods who don't know of you." He said truly confused by the woman.

Kagome gave a humorless laugh, "Yes my adventure was legendary and my story is even taught in my time period, but to have that I watched people die over a small jewel, lost a childhood, buried the innocents, and had to watch friends and allies alike die. Never is it my name that anyone knows it is the Shikon miko not Kagome Higurashi who fought in the battle my name was lost to time even the gods don't say my name I am always called the Shikon miko. So tell me what is there that I would truly want I was torn from my family both in the past and present so tell me god of knowledge why would I want it?" she asked in a sad tone before turning her head and looking at him.

Thoth held his tongue not many surprised him but she had and looking into her eyes when she turned to him, he had to control the urge to take her in his arms and sooth her. Even he the god of knowledge had no answer for her because there was no answer to give. Everything she said was true she truly was a legend even to the gods but not by her true name only as the Shikon, she had lost her childhood and was forced to grow up sooner than most and seen more blood than even seasoned warriors.

"But would you change any of it really if you could go back would you never have let it happen?" he asked her even though he knew her answer for no hero could ever wish to change the friends and family they made while doing as their gods asked of them.

Giving a sigh, "No I wouldn't have changed it but I would have asked for more time with them before being pulled away." She said before walking toward the dorm and Yoru's aura.


	4. Chapter 4

_**OKAY PEOPLE I AM ALIVE AND HOPE EVERYONE IS STILL WITH ME AND LIKES THE UPDATE.**_

_**REVIEWS PEOPLE REVIEWS!**_

_**THE SONG IN THE STORY IS I SEE FIRE BY ED SHEERAN BUT SUNG BY ALICE OLIVIA **_

_**I OWN NOTHING PEOPLE!**_

***Chapter 4***

As she walked into the dorm she could sense the other girl Yui on the other side of the hall it seemed that would share the hall, but there was a good distance between their doors and they were on the second floor. Walking into her room Kagome didn't really expect what she saw. The room was huge walking over she saw huge bay windows that led to a balcony, turning she noticed that Yoru had made himself comfortable on the huge couch that could fit four of him on it. The day room was a perfect mixture of eastern and western styles from the hard wood floors, softly painted flowers on the walls. It was something that she would have done herself deciding to look in the bedroom she walked over to the double doors. Inside was one of the biggest beds she had ever seen, she knew that she and Yoru could sleep in that bed and never push the other out. Glancing over her shoulder at the sleeping Yoru she couldn't help but smile it looked like he had found his bed since he didn't seem to want to leave the couch. Walking into the room she walked over to the closet and opened it and was a little disappointed and thankful that she only saw a few of the school uniforms. Disappointed because she would have to get more clothes thankful because it would just be creepy if there were clothes in there beside a uniform and if they fit. Shutting the door and walking back into the dayroom she couldn't help but enjoy the feel of the room looking outside she decided to go out. Once on the balcony she had to control a gasp it was beautiful from all the different flowers and little waterfall to the starry sky it was like a magical garden. She couldn't help but send a silent thank you to Zeus he had truly made this area her peaceful zone, she knew that she would spend a lot of time here just enjoying the quiet and peace of it.

Yoru opened his eyes to see Kagome outside on the balcony and judging by how happy she was with it, he knew that they would enjoy staying here till that could leave. Thankfully the god had given or created a room big enough for him and her. Stretching his muscles and relaxing back into the couch he closed his eyes and fell back asleep enjoying finally being where he was meant to be.

Looking up at the sky Kagome couldn't help but miss the nights when she and her friends would lie and look up at the stars and all hope for a brighter tomorrow. Though she missed her friends with all her heart there was one she truly missed the most, her dear little fox kit her baby Shippo.

Giving a sigh she went and sat on the edge of the railing to her balcony and looked up at the sky wondering what happened to her kit, and Lord Sesshomaru. While looking up she couldn't help but think about the past and gave a sad smile she couldn't help but think of the American movie that her brother made her go and see, the Hobbit the Desolation of Smaug and the ending song.

Closing her eyes she swayed back and forth as she thought of the song it was such a beautiful song, not opening her eyes she started to sing not aware that she could be heard.

Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's son

If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night  
Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side

And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time  
Calling out father, oh  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn over  
The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

Oh, should my people fall in  
Surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame  
Calling out father  
Hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
And I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns then  
My brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
And I see fire  
Blood in the breeze

I see fire (Oh you know I saw a city burning) (fire)  
And I see fire (Feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)  
And I see fire (Uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)  
And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side

As she sang she was not aware that she could be heard. The three Greek gods where out on their own balcony talking when they heard a voice singing.

Hades was leaning against the wall watching and listening to his nephews talk when he heard a voice singing, he didn't know the song but it was haunting and filled with pain and sadness. But he had to admit it sounded better than only of the voices from the nymphs, goddesses, or any voice he had ever heard. While he listened the image of a certain long black haired, blue eyed angel who appeared out of know where, he wanted to know more about her but knew he couldn't being around her would only bring her misfortune and despair. But oh how he longed to see her standing before him while smiling up at him and looking at him and no other. He had to control a sigh because he knew she would never be his, he could never have someone stand beside him for fear of what would happen to them and she was to pure for the land of the dead.

Apollon was leaning back in the hot tub when he heard the voice and at first he thought it was the fairy and he smiled while thinking about her. While listening he knew it couldn't be his fairy, a flash of a dark haired blue eyed woman appeared in his mind, he couldn't help but think of how sad her eyes had looked before she had walked away.

Dionysus couldn't believe the voice he was hearing. As the god of wine and merrymaking he had heard many voices but never had he heard a voice like this one. As he listened to the voice a face come to him in his mind, of a woman with long blue black hair and bright blue eyes. A beauty that put any goddess to shame, as he listened he wanted to know what could have hurt her so much to make her sound so hauntingly sad. He knew he would and could never forget a voice like hers' for as long as he lived and it made him want to know what could have hurt her and help her.

Kagome looked back up at the moon and couldn't stop the single tear from falling down her face as she looked up and wished how things could have been different. Walking back inside she saw how Yoru looking at her and she knew he could feel her pain, but she really didn't want to talk about it and gave him a small smile before walking toward her room. Without saying anything she knew he was following her while she stepped over to the dresser and opened it and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top to wear to sleep. As she walked toward her bathroom she saw Yoru jump up on her bed and get comfortable before closing his eyes again, she couldn't help but smile as she changed clothes and walked back over and got into bed. Looking out her window up at the moon and stars she couldn't help but hope that everything would work itself out for the better.

Thoth was standing under the trees near the dormitories, when he heard someone singing moving quietly he could see on her balcony it was Kagome. With her singing and the glow of the moon he couldn't look away even if he wanted to, there were many things he had seen in his long life but never such a scene as the one he was seeing. He couldn't help but want to take her in his arms and take away the pain she was feeling, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't want him to touch her. Giving a sigh he watched her and listened to her sing and he decided that he was going to try and win her affection for himself she was a treasure that deserved to be loved and taking care of. With one last look at her as she turned to walk back into her room, he made up his mind he would speak to Zeus and hopefully be allowed to try and win her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

_**OKAY PEOPLE I AM ALIVE SO DON'T WORRY JUST HAD A LOT OF THINGS TO DO LATELY AND FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE NOT WATCHED THE ANIME I DO KNOW THAT APOLLO IS HOW THE GREEK SUN GODS NAMED IS REALLY SPELLED BUT IN THE ANIME IT IS SPELLED DIFFERENT.**_

_**I HOPE EVERYONE IS STILL WITH ME AND GOOD NEWS I BROTHER JUST HAD HIS SECOND SON YESTERDAY SO YAY.**_

_**I OWN NOTHING **_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS.**_

***Chapter 5***

When Kagome woke up the sun was shining through her window, giving a yawn and trying to stretch she realized she couldn't move her legs. Raising up she looked down and gave a small smile when she saw Yoru laying over her legs, deciding that she needed to wake him up so she could get ready she reached down and started scratching behind his ear.

"Yoru even though I can see that you are comfortable I do need to get up and get ready." She told him while smiling when all he did was huff and roll over and go back to sleep.

"Such a lazy wolf you are." She said while chuckling and moving toward the bathroom, after taking a shower with a towel wrapped around her she moved and looked at the uniform and had to admit it was cute but she knew she wasn't going to wear the belt.

After getting ready she looked over and saw that Yoru was still sleeping and gave a smile as she walked out of her room, she was almost out of the dorm when she heard someone say her name.

"Higurashi-san" Yui said as she hurried to catch up with her.

"Yui-kun, good morning did you sleep well?" Kagome asked while giving the girl a smile.

"Yes, Higurashi I slept great even though when I woke up I thought I would be in my own bed at home." Yui said giving her a small smile while looking at her.

"Yui you may and I insist that you call me Kagome, I like it better when someone calls me by my name and I have a feeling that we will be great friends." Kagome said while smiling at the younger girl as they walked toward meeting hall.

"So Kagome what do you think of all of this?" Yui asked while looking down and tugging on her skirt.

Kagome looked up at the sky as they walked, "I think that this will be something great for you Yui, you will see a different side of yourself that you didn't know you had and whether or not you it makes you a better and stronger person is up to you Yui." Kagome said while turning her head to look at Yui and gave her a smile.

"How do you know that Kagome what if I mess everything up and we all never leave this place?" Yui asked.

Kagome gave a chuckle, "Yui there is something I want you to know and always remember everyone messes up from humans to gods no one is truly prefect because there is no such thing as true perfection." She said while putting her hand on Yui's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Yui really believed Kagome about what she said but she couldn't help but think while looking at Kagome that perfection is real because perfection was standing right beside her, trying to make her feel better and believe in herself. Yui was couldn't help but think while listening and talking to Kagome that Zeus had picked the wrong person that he should have picked someone like or just Kagome herself, because she seemed to be better suited for this than she did. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Kagome spoke again.

Kagome could tell what Yui was thinking because of the way she was looking at her and she knew that look because it was the same look when she looked at Kikyo.

Giving a sigh, "Yui don't think such thoughts because believe me I am far from prefect I have made terrible mistakes over my life things that will haunt me for the rest of my days. But instead of letting myself wallow in my mistakes I choose to better myself and fix what I could, some things are always out of our hands it what we choose to do after is what either makes us stronger or breaks us and I have a feeling that Zeus picked the right person for this when he picked you." Kagome said as she paused and looked down at Yui from the stairs leading into the meeting hall.

Yui had never heard of anyone ever believing in her like Kagome was but she couldn't help but wonder what had put such pain in Kagome eyes as she spoke. But didn't want to ask just yet and hoped that she and Kagome could become great friends as while they were here.

"I will try Kagome." Yui said while walking up the stairs to stand beside of Kagome.

Kagome smiled at Yui, "Trying is the only think that anyone can ask of you because you are just one person and it is up to these gods if they want to put froth the effort to help themselves. Now let's go get this over with and start classes." She said while reaching down and grabbing Yui's hand and pulling her into the room.

When they got into the room the noticed that no one was in there but them.

"Are we early?" Yui asked while still looking around hoping to find someone.

"Not really maybe a few minutes but not so early that no one else is here." Kagome said, she hoped that some of the gods would show up since it wasn't just their fates on the line in this.

Balder was thinking about everything that had happened yesterday and couldn't help the thoughts of the two girls. The one that kept showing up in his mind was the one called Kagome she seemed to have a glow about her and he couldn't help but wonder what it was about her that just drew him toward her. He was walking toward the meeting hall when he heard people talking stopping at the entrance he looked in and saw Yui and Kagome standing there. He couldn't help but think that they both looked lovely but again glow seemed to glow and he had this feeling of wanting to bask in her glow, deciding to go up to the girls he hurried forward.

"Yui-san, Kagome-san good mor….." he said just before he tripped over air.

Kagome turned when she heard her and Yui's names and notice that the blond that had been on the second tier yesterday was laying on the ground behind them, she couldn't help but smile and wonder if he was really clumsy and reached down with Yui to help him up.

"Good morning Balder-san." Yui said while helping him up and noticed he was staring at Kagome before looking at her.

"I am glad we can go to school together." Balder said while smiling he couldn't help but look at Kagome out of the corner of his eyes up close she was lovelier than he had imaged, looking back at Yui he couldn't help but wonder about when he saw her with the Greek god on the Pegasus.

"Have you know each other long?" he asked and after he asked he couldn't help but feel like he had left something out because both girls looked at each other before looking at him.

"Yesterday Yui-san I saw you riding Pegasus with the Greek god I was wondering if you had known each other long?" he said knowing he had asked right this time when a look of understanding became clear on both of their faces.

"Um, no I mite Apollon-san yesterday we only went up on Pegasus to see where we were." Yui said while looking up at him.

"Then we met first." He said while reaching up and cupping Yui's face.

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she watched this it seemed like Balder had the begins of a small crush on Yui. And stepped back to watch how it all played out she didn't really want to interfere if they ended up together, she was soon pulled out of her thoughts when she felt two other gods heading their way and looked toward the entrance when Apollon and Tsukito showed up.

"Good morning, fairy, Balder, Kagome." Apollon yelled was he waved at them.

They all started talking about how no one showed up and asked what an entrance ceremony was, Kagome couldn't help but find it was funny listening to Yui try and explain what the ceremony was before looking at her for help.

"An entrance ceremony is just how it sounds everyone that is new to the school come to it and are welcomed to the new school and just promise to try hard while in school and to try and better themselves. No curses, no sacrifices, nothing like that." Kagome said while smiling at everyone and seeing the understanding on their faces knew that they understood a little better, Yui looked at her like she was a hero and smiled at her before shaking her head. They then all decided to try and get everyone to show up and all went in different directions to find the other gods.

Kagome was walking down a path when she heard yelling looking over she saw Takeru chasing Loki, she couldn't help but laugh when she saw his face and he seemed to freeze when he heard her laughing which meant Loki got away.

"So Loki got to you Takeru?" she asked while still chuckling at the look on his face.

Takeru was so pissed at what Loki had done and planned on beating the hell out of him once he caught him. He couldn't help but freeze when he heard the beautiful sound of laughter looking over he saw Kagome standing there laughing, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed that she had seen him like this. When she spoke he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from blushing it was bad enough that, that other girl had seen him but he didn't want her to see him like this.

Kagome once she stopped laughing smiled as she walked closer to Takeru.

"Are you going to come to the entrance ceremony Takeru?" she asked while still smiling at him but quickly stopped smiling when he scoffed at her.

"Very well I guess you're not there is a water station just up there you can wash that off and since I can't make you go I guess I'll leave you alone. Have a good day." She said while turning and walking away from him and hoping that the others had better luck than she did.

When she mite back up with everyone she was happy that Dionysus seemed to be willing to go along with everything and she couldn't help but smile at him. She quickly looked over at Tsukito when he moved to stand closer and putting himself in between her and Dionysus she couldn't help but notice he was looking just at Dionysus, she had a feeling this was not going to end well.

As they all went back into the hall and started getting everything ready she again noticed that Tsukito kept staying close to her unless someone asked him to do something. She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed that they were all done with everything, she had to admit the hall looked great and she couldn't wait for everyone to see it and how well it looked.

Dionysus looked over at Kagome and couldn't help but think of how lovely she was and how different from all women he knew. She didn't mind help and always seemed to make sure that everyone was doing okay and see if they needed and help, he couldn't help but admire that about her and it made him wonder more about her. He would admit if anyone asked that he was attracted to her, she was physically and internally beautiful and always seemed to be smiling and making someone laugh. Looking over at the Japanese god Tsukito he liked the god he seemed nice but Dionysus couldn't help but feel like the god didn't want him near Kagome because every time he had tried to help her, Tsukito would appear and just look at him. Dionysus knew he would have to do something if he wanted to get closer to Kagome.

Tsukito glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Kagome as she sat beside him through the ceremony and he couldn't believe how lucky he was right now, she was sitting beside him when they were getting everything ready she had spoken to him, smiled at him, pulled him into conversations and asked him his opinion on things. He didn't really know what to do because no one had ever beside his brother ever done things like that for him. He really didn't want her to leave his side she made him feel included in everything, glancing over he looked at the Greek god Dionysus he didn't like how the god kept trying to get close to Kagome. When they were getting everything ready he noticed how the god's eyes followed Kagome everywhere, he really didn't like it but he didn't understand why but knew he didn't want the other god close to Kagome.

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she listened to Apollon as he gave his speech and she really hoped that the other gods would get involved because none of them could leave if all of them didn't help. She couldn't help but sigh and wonder what the classes were going to be like since she hadn't been in a classroom in a good few years. She couldn't help but smile as everyone gathered around Apollon and started laughing and carrying on, feeling someone looking at her she glanced over and saw Thoth still standing to the side of the stage she couldn't help but smile at him, but as soon as she smiled he turned and walked away.

Thoth couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome through the inter ceremony she looked lovely in the uniform, but he couldn't help but wonder what she would look like draped in silks. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw her looking at him and smiling, he had to turn away quickly because if he didn't he would rush toward her and carry her away so no one but him could look at her. But he couldn't help but wonder now that everything had started what would happen to everyone and could Yui actually do what was needed to help these gods.


	6. Chapter 6

_**OKAY PEOPLE I AM HERE AND ALIVE BEEN ENJOYING MY NEW BORN NEPHEW HE IS JUST TO CUTE AND HE HAS HAD MY ATTENTION SO I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER.**_

_**OKAY I OWN NOTHING I WISH I DID BUT SADLY NO I OWN NOTHING...SAD FACE.**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS PEOPLE I WANT THEM!**_

***Chapter 6***

Sitting in class was really not what Kagome had in mind after all this time she had finished school years ago and even went to college and had a doctorate in history and was one of the most sought after historians in the world. And sitting here listening to Thoth was making her want to bang her head on her desk he was giving them to really in depth information that really had nothing to do with why they were here,

Glancing around the room she couldn't help but smile as she watched everyone, Yui looked at little surprised at everything Thoth was saying, Apollon looked scared like he was looking at a monster, Tsukito was writing away Kagome raised an eyebrow when she looked at his notebook he was literally writing everything down that was being said she couldn't help the sweat drop that appeared as she looked at him. Dionysus was sleeping saying something about grapes she couldn't help but smile at hearing him and noticing how Thoth tensed up at hearing him before going on with teaching. Looking at Balder and seeing him looking at Dionysus nervously she figured what he was going to do and just raised her hand and rested her chin on it and watched as he tried to wake Dionysus and fell down.

Which made Apollon get up to help him and made him hit his brother's chair, which woke up Dionysus up where he started asking if monsters were attacking which lead to the panic that was going on right now. Kagome couldn't help but reach over and pinch the bridge of her nose and wonder just how dense the gods and spirits were. Hearing a hand slam down she opened her eyes and saw Thoth glaring before walking out of the room, giving a sigh she stood up and walked after Yui who had rushed out of the room after him.

Walking down the hall she could hear Yui begging Thoth to return to class as she came around the corner she raised an eyebrow at seeing Thoth pinning Yui to the wall and couldn't help but wonder if Thoth was into domination. Walking forward quietly listening to what Thoth was telling Yui she figured he was trying to stress the point that if the boys didn't get it together they would never leave any of them. Right as she was about to say something the bells started ringing looking out the window she noticed how the seasons turned to summer really quickly.

Looking back at the two, "Thoth I think it's time you took a step away from your student such behavior is highly frowned upon in mortal schools and since you are a teacher you need to reframe from doing such." Kagome said as she walked closer to them and smiled at Yui before looking back at Thoth who was frowning at her.

"Yui it seems that Zeus can control the weather and seasons here so that means we have started summer vacations. If you don't mind will you go explain what this means to the boys while I speak with Thoth." Kagome said while still smiling at Yui.

Yui looked back and forth between Kagome and Thoth not knowing what to do really but knowing that Kagome could take care of herself and bowed to Thoth before walking back toward the class but was stopped when Thoth spoke.

"You need to gather all the students together before summer vacation ends." He said while not looking away from Kagome.

Yui paused and was tempted to ask but thought better of it since he wasn't looking at her and hurried on down the hall to explain to the other what was going on.

Thoth hadn't been expecting Kagome to come after him like Yui had and he didn't like the fact that she had seen him that close to the girl, he was brought out of his thoughts when she spoke.

"Thoth you need to stop doing what you are doing with Yui, I understand you don't want to be here anymore than the rest of us but trying to scare her into doing what you want is going too far." Kagome said while crossing her arms under her chest while looking up at the god wondering if he even understood what it looked like when she saw them and couldn't help but ask her next question.

"Are you interested in Yui in an intimate way Thoth?" Kagome asked and she had to admit it was funny watching his eyes widen like they did at her question.

Thoth couldn't believe what she had just asked him and wondered why she would think such a thing, he could never see himself with such a girl when the one he wanted was standing right in front of him. Deciding to try and scare her and make her forget questioning him like he did he walked toward her and pushed her against the wall pinning her in while looking down at her. He couldn't help but wonder what she would do he kissed her right now, looking at her this close he couldn't help but want to carry her away and lock her up somewhere, where no one could see or take her from him.

Kagome gave a sigh this god reminded her of Sesshomaru in ways like how he seemed to like to pin people to something the only difference is Sesshomaru always wrapped his hand around the persons throat. So what Thoth was doing didn't really affect her like she thought he was hoping it would and if she wouldn't have gone through hell like she had she would admit it would have scared her, but now she just thought it was funny watching him try.

Raising a hand and placing it on his chest she leaned up toward him and whispered into his ear enjoying how he shuddered, "You are years too late to try something like this on me Thoth, unlike Yui I don't fear you and you dominance display." She said before pushing against his chest and walking back the way she came leaving behind a surprised god.

Thoth couldn't believe what had just happened and he wouldn't admit it to any but himself but after what she had just done and said it made him want her more. Giving a shake of his head knowing he was going to have to bide his time before he could have her walked to go speak to Zeus.

Kagome gave a sigh before walking toward where she felt everyone was as she opened the door she heard Yui saying something about seaside school and couldn't help but smile. Remembering back to when she and her friends had enjoyed going to the beach and how often they had said that they all should do it every year. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Apollon asking about the beach and decided to help.

"Going to the beach during a school function helps people build better friendships with others, and enjoying being in a safe environment without worrying about school it is basically a time when students can relax and just enjoying being young." Kagome said as she walked into the room to stand and lean against the couch that Yui, Apollon, and Tsukito sat while smiling at everyone.

"That's right I sometime forget that you went to schools Kagome." Yui said while turning toward the older girl while smiling.

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle, "It sometimes is something that even I forget so don't feel bad Yui but I still remember everything." She said while still chuckling.

Balder truly couldn't help but stay at Kagome and wonder if she as like him and could draw people in like he did. He felt a tightening in his chest while listening to her laugh it sound to him like soft bells and he couldn't help but want to make her turn just for him and started wondering what he could do to get her just to look at him.

Dionysus could do nothing but stare at her as she walked into the room and watch as he was hypnotized by watching her body as she walked from her feet up her legs, her hips, chest, and the way that her hair seemed to flow behind her like water. Glancing over he couldn't help but want to scoop her up and take her somewhere, where the others couldn't see her as he noticed Tsukito and Balder staring at her.

Tsukito couldn't help but look at Kagome and wish he knew of a way to talk to her, he couldn't help but wish that she would talk and smile just at him. He started thinking about this seaside trip and hoped that maybe with this that he would be able to talk to her.

Giving them all a smile before standing up, "Just let me know what everyone decides on I have some things I would like to do so I will see everyone later." Kagome said as she waved at everyone before walking out the door.

Kagome gave a sigh as she looked up at the sky before walking toward the dorms, she couldn't help but think of all the gods and wonder if they were going to actually go along with the plan that Yui had about going to the beach.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize that she was at her room till she opened it and was knocked down to the ground.

"Do you know how long I have been in this room needing to get out?" Yoru said while standing over her before bolting and running outside.

Kagome rolled over and watched him go and couldn't help but laugh and wondered if he even checked the balcony door because she had left it open so he could go outside and decided to wait and ask when he came back. As she was getting up she remembered she had placed an order at the store and decided to go see if it was ready.

As she walked outside going to where the store was she couldn't help but stop when the wind was blowing and close her eyes and lean her head back and enjoy the breeze, she was also unaware that she was being watched.

Hades was standing near one of the open windows looking out when he saw Kagome walking down below he couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she was. He had never seen someone like her in his life snow like skin that glowed, hair like black silk, blues eyes that glowed brighter than the brightest star. Seeing her stand there enjoying the light and breeze made him want to take her in his arms and have her look like that while in his arms, but he knew something like that would never happen because if she got to close she would only be hurt but even knowing that didn't stop him from wanting her and having her look at him and only him.

Thor was leaning against a tree and opened his eyes and saw a vision not far from him of the loveliest creatures ever created, standing in a ray of light with her head tilted back with the wind blowing hair as black as a ravens wing flowing in the breeze. He couldn't help but wonder if it was a soft as it looked and wanted to run his hands through it, he hated that he had been brought here but being here he was at least able to see this angle before him.

Loki was sitting on a branch above Thor and didn't know why but he looked over and saw the girl from the other day and he couldn't look away. He had never seen someone like this girl and she didn't seem to really care who they all were, looking at her he couldn't help but feel a tightening in his chest and wondered if this girl was like Balder and could draw people in without just her presence. And he couldn't help but wonder what she would feel like in his arms and what she would think of him just him no one else just him, giving a sigh he leaned back against the tree and just watched her and wondered.

Takeru stood at the corner of the building in the shade and looked at Kagome wondering what he could do to make her his. He thought back to earlier when she had willingly walked up and talked to him, he couldn't remember the last time a woman had willingly talked to him not with his past anyway. Clenching his fist he was going to make this different he wanted Kagome and he wasn't a child anymore. He couldn't help but wonder if he could get her to talk to him again and smile at him like she had done earlier and just for him, he loved and cared for his brother but he wanted Kagome just for him.

Kagome opened her eyes and gave a sigh and returned to walking toward the store to get what she needed she was stopped when she heard someone yelling.

"Gome-chan, Gome-chan!" Apollon yelled as he came closer to her.

Kagome couldn't help but smile when she looked at Apollon he was just such a sweet heart and wanting to help everyone and pull everyone close together.

"Hello again Apollon what can I do for you?" she asked as he got closer to her.

"We have decided to go to the seaside school and I saw you and was going to tell you that you should get a bathing suit. I read all about them from a book in the library and I was going to tell everyone to wear them under their clothes because that is what the book says to do." Apollon said while smiling at her like he had just told her the greatest thing in the world.

Giving a chuckle, "Well thank you for telling me that Apollon I will make sure that I am ready to go on the seaside trip. But now Apollon when are we leaving?" she asked while still smiling at him enjoying the feeling of being around him the way he acted reminded her of her Shippo and pain shot through her heart at the thought of her little Shippo but didn't want Apollon to see her pain and kept a smile on her face.

"Oh, we are leaving in the morning so have everything ready for then," he said while still smiling at her before waving and hurrying away.

Kagome couldn't help but think that now she was going to have to ask for a bathing suit and gave a sigh as she walked toward the store to pick up the clothes and weapons she had asked for. She gave a smile to the man behind the counter as he handed her the packages and she couldn't help but marvel at the fact that he already had bathing suits ready and got a nice two piece in royal blue with white flowers on it on the left breast and left side of the bottoms. After thanking him she turned and made her way back toward her dorm.

Once at the dorm she couldn't help but smile when she saw Yoru sitting there his tail patting the ground slowly as he looked at her.

"First you leave me locked in that room then keep me locked out do you want me in or out?" He asked in a dry tone and seem to scoff at her.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she walked over to him and rubbed her ear.

"I am sorry but when you was in the room did you bother to check the balcony door because I left it open for you so you could get in and out without me?" she asked and judging by the way he tensed she figured he hadn't, giving a laugh and starting up the stairs she couldn't help but laugh harder as she looked over her shoulder to see a sulking pouting wolf following her.

Once in her room she laid everything out and looked over at Yoru who was lying beside her on the couch looking at her. Pulling her legs up and leaning back she told him about what had happened today.

"So are you going to go with us in the morning or are you going to stay behind?" she asked as she reached over and started rubbing his ears again while looking at him she really hoped he would go because this could be good for both of them along with everyone.

"After today I have learned so I guess I will go with you tomorrow but I won't be traveling with you I will stay at a distance so I can make sure you are safe plus stretch my legs a little bit." He told her while crawling over and laying his head on her legs and rubbing against her stomach.

"Well I guess we are going to need some sleep if we are going to meet up with everyone in the morning and go to the beach." She said while giving him a final rub before getting up and heading to her room first to take a shower then to bed.

Once she walked out of the shower like the night before she saw Yoru laying on her bed getting her sleep clothes and getting into bed. Crawling in she got close to Yoru and hugged him close before falling asleep and dreaming between the past and the present.


	7. Chapter 7

_**OKAY PEOPLE I AM HERE WITH THE NEW UPDATE AND I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT I HAD SOME FUN WRITING THIS ONE.**_

_**I OWN NOTHING **_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **_

***Chapter 7***

Kagome gave a small smile as she got ready that morning since it was summer she knew she wasn't going to need the jacket of her school uniform and got dressed while checking to make sure she had everything. Walking over to the bed she decided that Yoru needed to wake up since she slept while she was getting ready and grabbed a pillow before stepping back and hitting him with it.

Kagome couldn't help but bust out laughing when the wolf jumped up quickly and just as quickly fell off the bed and started looking around in confusion. Walking over she got him a pat on the head as he stood up and gave her a glare.

"Was that necessary?" he asked in a tone that said he wasn't happy.

Kagome still chuckling while turning and picking up her bag, "No it wasn't but it was funny." She said while walking toward the door with him following behind her as she walked out the door she smiled as she watched Yoru run on down the stairs and hurry outside. Walking at a more steady pace Kagome walked toward where she sensed a few of the others and noticed that she had gotten there just as the rest of them did and smiled at Yui as she walked toward her to stand beside of her.

She couldn't help but wonder who was happier Yui or Apollon about the fact that all of them were there till she heard Apollon speak.

"Everyone came, everyone came."

Kagome smiled as she listened to him going on about going to the seaside and gave a small shake of her head as they started walking.

Kagome gave a sigh as she listened to Loki and Takeru complaining, Loki because he was sweating and Takeru because of the walk she had to give Balder credit when he looked at them and said this was how humans body worked hearing them still complain Kagome stopped and looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you two were gods." She said while still looking at them and feeling everyones' eyes on her.

Loki looked at her with narrowed eyes before answering, "We are." He said in a tone that many would think he was irritated.

Kagome knew everyone was looking at her strangely but it didn't bother her, she knew that these boys needed to push themselves while they didn't have powers because they wouldn't take their powers for grant it again since they had them taken away.

Turning and giving them a smirk over her shoulder, "Some gods so far all you know how to do is complain about walking." She said before turning her back on the both of them.

"Hey what did you say, how dare you say something like that to me I am a god from your own patron." Takeru said getting pissed and embarrassed that she would say and think something like that of him, he didn't want her to think lowly of him and he let his temper get the better of him when he started yelling.

Loki was pissed how dare this girl say something like that to him, "That is right we are gods not pathetic humans." He said looking at her from the ground as he sat there glaring at her.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she turned back to face the both of them and walked toward them taking her back pack off as she walked and sat it on the ground. Walking toward Takeru first she leaned into his chest and placed a hand on it while smiling up at him.

"It is true you are a god from my patron but you are not the god over me I know of only one and she is a goddess and I dare because I am right, if not prove to me that I am wrong and show me how tough you can be." She said while still smiling up at him and leaning into his chest.

Takeru had to swallow but his was afraid to having Kagome this close he wanted to wrap his arms around her and lean down and kiss her till she was weak and breathless. With her leaning on his chest he knew she could feel his every movement and wondered if she could feel his rapid beating heart. Hearing what she was saying he couldn't help the thought of wondering if she would give him a reward if he could do what she was asking and one of his picking. As he thought of this he thought again of her in his arms and kissing him and only seeing him no one else just him.

Kagome leaned back before moving toward Loki who was still on the ground and reached down and gently picked up one of his front long bangs and twirled it in her fingers softly and looked at him with intense eyes.

"You may be gods that is true Loki but with bonds on you, you are and if not human and if humans are pathetic how is it they have survived through the centuries especially after so many gods and goddesses turned their backs on them? It is true that they all die and fade away as the years go by but that is something that makes them strong because they don't have forever but just a moment to change their lives that my dear Loki is what makes them strong." She said while letting go of his hair and turn and walking back toward the other's and picking up her bag and putting it over one shoulder before continuing on.

Loki couldn't believe what she had just done and said and he couldn't help but think over what she said and had to admit she was right humans lives to the gods was just a blink of the eye and over. He couldn't help when his thoughts turned to her leaned over looking at him he wanted to reach up and thrust his hand into her hair and pull her into his lap and kiss her. Just looking at her as she stood there to him screamed for him to kiss her and make her his.

Thor wanted to punch Takeru when he saw Kagome lean into him and he wanted nothing more than to remove the other god and place himself right in front of Kagome and feel her leaning on him like that and touching him. He wanted to be able to pull her close and make sure none of the others could touch her when she moved to Loki he couldn't help but want to pull her away from him he was rarely jealous of Loki but seeing her like that and holding his hair made him want to shave Loki of all his hair. He gave a sigh of relief when she moved away from him and toward the front he couldn't help but let his eyes watch her as she walked.

Dionysus watched as she leaned into Takeru and couldn't help but grit his teeth as she did that and want to pull her away from him and make sure that Takeru understood that she was his. He wanted her leaning into him as he held her he couldn't help but feel better when she pulled away from Takeru but he couldn't help but grimace when she walked over to Loki and leaned down and played with his hair. When he saw her do that he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have her play with his hair to run her finger through it while looking up at him before he leaned down to kiss her. He felt relief when she pulled away and walked back to her bag and started to walk toward him when she moved as if to pass him he couldn't help but reach out and place a hand on her shoulder and give her a small smile. Which he was happy to see her return before turning her head and looking back at the others.

Hades knew misfortune would happen since he was on this trip with everyone but he didn't think it would happen in the form of seeing Kagome lean into Takeru like she was. He never truly wished bad on anyone since he had the curse placed on him but right now he wanted nothing more than to hurt Takeru. Looking at Kagome he couldn't help but wish she would lean on him like that and reach up and cup his face in her soft hands while looking up at him before he wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her. He pulled himself out of his thoughts when he saw her move away from him his anger come back when he saw her with Loki playing with his hair. He only felt better when she moved away and picked her back up and started walking away but he couldn't help but give a small glare at his nephew Dionysus when he actually reached out and touched her and smiled at her which she returned.

Tsukito had never been jealous of his brother before but at this moment he was so jealous of his brother why would Kagome lean on his brother like that when he was right here and would treat her like the true goddess she was and would be. He wanted her to lean on him and only him wish to be with him and him alone, he couldn't help but feel better seeing her move away from him but frowned when she moved toward Loki and played with his hair. Why would she want to touch Loki's hair when he would bet anything that his would be more to her liking and then he could ran his hand through her hair while she did the same to him only for him to cup the back of her head and pull her close so he could kiss her. He was pulled out of his thoughts when she moved toward him and past him, his eyes followed her the whole time he couldn't help but frown when Dionysus actually reached out and touched her and smiled at her only for her to smile back he would admit he was jealous he wanted her to smile at him.

Balder frowned when he saw Kagome lean into Takeru like she did and couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't drawn to him like everyone else was. While he enjoyed that she didn't fall all over herself to be near him he couldn't help but want her near him. Glancing over at Yui he couldn't help but wonder what it was about these girls that made them different than everyone else. He would admit he liked Yui and how she actually treated him like someone and wanted to be his friend, but he felt this pull to be with Kagome and have her near him so he could hold her close. He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw her move away from Takeru and move toward Loki did she like Loki and want to be with him? Balder didn't like that thought he didn't want her playing with Loki's hair he wanted so bad to walk over and pull her hand away from his hair but he didn't have to she did it herself. When she moved to walk away he gave a small smile which didn't last long as he watched Dionysus reach out and touch her and smile at her and her return the smile that was something he didn't like at all.

Kagome couldn't help but enjoy the rest of the trip it was quit really everyone started enjoying the trip and seeing everything she started grinning when she started smelling the salt in the air and knew they were close. When they final reached the beach Kagome she had to admit it was great and lowered her bag as everyone got closer. While standing beside of Yui she bumped her shoulder against hers' and when Yui looked at her she grinned at her while Yui grinned back they didn't pay attention to Apollon stripping his clothes till he spoke.

"Let's go swimming!" he said when they both looked at him he already had his shirt undone.

Kagome couldn't help but smile since she had a feeling he and the other's all wore their swimsuits under their clothes but it was funny watching poor little Yui blush and squeak like she did and cover her eyes.

When Apollon told her to check out his swimming tunks is when Yui looked back and Kagome just kept smiling at this. When Dionysus told Yui about Apollon telling them to all wear their swim suits under their clothes they all took their clothes off. Looking at all of them even Kagome couldn't help but blush or the next words that came out of her mouth.

"Nice eye candy." She said which had everyone looking at her and she couldn't help but blush harder.

"K. !" Yui said while staring at her in shock.

Kagome couldn't help but put her index fingers together and look down while talking to Yui.

"You can't say anything they all look good like this and I didn't mean to say it out loud." Kagome said while still blushing and looking down at Yui who was still on the ground.

Luckily before anyone could say anything they all could hear the bell ringing and the weather changed quickly.

"What in the world is he doing?" Kagome asked while looking up at the sky wondering why Zeus was doing this all of a sudden. She was quickly pulled back to everyone else when everyone started talking asking what was going on when Hades started talking is when Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"It's because of me I brought misery here." Hades said while looking at his hands moving quickly she stood in front of him and took his hands in hers.

"Hades this isn't your fault Zeus changed the weather like he did the other day this has nothing to do with you so please don't blame yourself for something he did." Kagome said while looking up at him and smiling.

Hades couldn't believe that this angle was actually touch him and try to make him feel better, he knew he should quickly take his hands out of hers but he couldn't. It had been so long since someone had touched him willingly and her hands where soft and small in his and seeing her smile at him he couldn't help but think that this had to be a dream, but he was quickly pulled from his thoughts when Apollon spoke.

"Don't let the seasons beat you, I'm going swimming this is a seaside school." He said while smiling at everyone.

"Impossible you'll make yourself sick." Thor said being the only one to speak up.

Kagome had to admit she was surprised when Tsukito spoke up, "I'll swim too, I decided I was going to swim at seaside school."

Kagome wasn't surprised when Apollon hugged him happy that someone was joining him. She didn't really know what to say as she was still holding onto Hades hands while looking at them, when she saw them go into the water and how quickly they got cold she gave Hades' hands a squeeze before letting go and walking toward the water.

"Okay you two you have just proved the water is cold now come out of there so we can get you both warmed up before you both get sick." She said while smiling at them as they walked out of the water luckily about this time Yoru appeared and walked toward her.

"There is a cabin just over there Kagome it looks like it should have everything in it that you all would need to get them warm." He said while looking at her then at the rest.

"Thank you Yoru can you lead us to it so we can get these two warmed up quickly?" she asked while reaching over and rubbing his ears.

When they moved to the cabin they quickly got a fire going and sat Apollon and Tsukito in front of it with blankets wrapped around them. Kagome was sitting at the table with Yoru laying beside her on the ground listening to everyone as Loki and Takeru going on about how it was a wasted trip. She decided to wait outside for them to figure out what to do next, she was leaning against the railing and reaching down and rubbing Yoru's head when Apollon come out and headed toward the woods. Yui come out next and Kagome looked at her.

"Do you know where Apollon went?" She asked.

"Yeah come on we should be able to figure something out." Kagome said as they started off the way that Apollon went.

They both come across when in front of a bird bath saying something about a flower. Kagome couldn't help but start to think this time of year most flowers are dead and she started thinking about everything that went on during the trips to the sea for school.

Snapping her fingers, "Fireworks." She said.

"Huh." Yui and Apollon said together.

Kagome smiled at them, "Yui think about it what happens at the end of the trips they always set off fireworks and or give students fireworks." She said while still smiling.

"Your right and we can get some back at the school from the shop." Yui said while bouncing up and down.

They were all pulled from their thoughts when Balder and Tsukito showed up and spoke, "It's an emergency!" Balder said after he fell down.

"Loki and Thor are leaving." Tsukito said while standing behind Balder.

"I told them to wait." Apollon said looking upset.

"They're saying that since you are a student too, that they don't have to listen to you." Tsukito said.

Kagome couldn't help but think about what could make them listen, "President." When she said it Yui had an idea.

"Then I nominate Apollon to student council president." She said while motioning to him with her hand.

Kagome couldn't help but smile and stepped closer to Yui and smiled at Apollon, "I second it." She said while giving him a wink.

"Student council president?" Apollon asked while looking at them.

"Schools have what is called a student council." Yui said while turning and looking at him.

"It's to help the student body as a whole because the council looks out for the students and tries to come up with things that would make school more fun and inactive." Kagome said while smiling at Yui and the other's.

"Called student council president." Tsukito said while writing down in his book.

"Most times it is decided in a vote but it can happen by nomination and you have worked so hard to us by trying to make this seaside trip fun for everyone." Yui said.

"Fairy thank you." Apollon said while looking at her.

Kagome could tell that they would be wonderful together and already had the beginnings of a wonderful relationship and couldn't wait to see it go farther.

Turning to look at Balder and Tsukito she gave them a smile before walking toward them.

"So we are going to tell Loki and Thor that they can't leave by order of the student president while he and Yui go get the flower from the school." She said while looking back at the two and winking at them and enjoying how they looked at each other before blushing.

"Right just keep them here and we will be back." Yui said coming out of her small embarrassment first and pulling on Apollon who quickly whistled and watched as Pegasus appeared and took them back toward the school.

Looking back at Tsukito and Balder she smiled at them, "Well let's go tel everyone." She said while reaching out her hand and helping Balder up and reaching over and grabbing Tsukito's hand and pulling them back toward the cabin.

At first Loki didn't take it well and kept just talking saying it was a waste of time but when Balder said he was going to wait Loki got quiet. Kagome was sitting near the fire place watching everyone and enjoying the quiet until both Takeru and Loki got tired of waiting.

"Apollon isn't back yet." Loki said leaning back in his seat with his arms behind his head.

"Neither is weed." Takeru said while leaning forward and resting his head in one hand.

"Why is Apollon working so hard on this seaside school anyway?" Loki asked.

"What are you trying to say?" Thor asked.

"Isn't he Zeus's son? He maybe only pretending to be our friend while working to ensure Zeus's plan goes well, or something." Loki said while laughing.

Hades quickly stood up, "That cannot be."

"Why not?" Takeru said while glaring at him.

"Because he….Apollon…has a love more pure than you can imagine for you….No, for all of us. That is how he is." Hades told them while looking at all of them.

"I agree." Tsukito said.

"As do I." Balder said, which Kagome noticed seemed to piss Loki off and she decided to say something.

"Loki it I am not mistaken you and Thor are both the sons of Odin are you not or that was at least something I learned?" she asked drawing everyone's attention to her as she sat petting Yoru's head and playing with his ears.

"Yes so what?" he asked while looking at her.

"Does that mean that when Odin does something or tries to make you do something you do it and go along with it?" she asked while looking up at him and staring at him.

"No it doesn't." he said wondering what she was getting at.

"So the same could be said for Apollon just because his father is Zeus doesn't mean he goes and follows along with what he is doing. He is doing this for us not Zeus he wants everyone to be happy while they are here what is so wrong with that?" she said while looking right at Loki who if anything looked pissed of more at the fact of what she was telling him.

"Forget it I am leaving." He said while standing and walking outside.

She couldn't help but sigh and wonder if he would ever understand when she looked up at the loud booming noise and smiled while hurrying outside before the others. Once everyone was outside wondering what the noise was and then marveling at the fireworks, Kagome was already sitting on the railing watching them she had always loved fireworks and even now it hadn't changed as she watched them.

Quickly everyone started enjoying the fireworks and even Takeru sat beside her on the railing to watch them but like most firework shows it was over quickly and luckily Yui and Apollon got the smaller ones that everyone could use.

Soon everyone had sparklers and running around with them Kagome couldn't help but think back to when she and her brother when he was younger after her trip into the past was playing with them and she found out she could hold them with her powers. With a grin on her face she looked at Yui who was holding the fireworks.

"Hey, Yui I going show everyone something can I have six sparklers?" she asked while still smiling at the younger girl.

"Um, sure Kagome what are you going to do?" Yui asked while holding out the sparklers.

"Something I did for my brother when he was younger I didn't know I could do it at the time but quickly started having fun once I did." Kagome told her as she moved away to light the fireworks and smiled at Yui as she lite them.

Giving a sigh and closer her eyes she let some of powers go into her hands and the sparklers before letting them go hearing the gasps she knew she did it. Opening her eyes and spreading her hand she watched as the sparklers moved and danced around her, looking over she saw that Yui was looking at her in wonder she didn't notice that the guys had stopped and where watching.

Moving she remembered the little dance she had done for Souta as he watched her smiling like he always did when she did something with her powers.

Twirling slowing the sparklers going around her as she moved, with every movement she did the sparklers were either with her or following with every twirl, bow, and flip she had her eyes closed not looking at anyone just remembering her brother's smiling face. When she was done she opened her eyes and noticed everyone was staring at her.

Giving a blush and rubbing the back of her head, "Sorry I was caught up in a memory and kind of let myself go." She said while lowering the sparklers as they went out and grabbing them to throw them away.

"Kagome that was beautiful how did you learn to do that?" Yui asked while still staring at her.

Giving her a small smile, "Like you Yui I lived on a shrine I had to learn the dances and one night my little brother and I were outside playing with sparklers and I didn't think anything would happen and let my powers go into the sparklers. While at first I was shocked that it worked and that I could control them like that and my brother thought I should try a dance while I had them like that well it worked. After that every time we had sparklers he would ask me to dance while letting them follow me and I couldn't help but agree he always enjoyed watching my dances." She said as she walked forward and leaning down and putting the used sparklers in the bag.

All of the guys couldn't help but think the same thing as they watched Kagome dance and that she was truly beautiful to watch such grace.

Loki pulled from his thoughts walked over toward Yui and Apollon who still had the fireworks.

"If you entertain me again, I wouldn't mind attending classes." He said after he took some sparklers out of her hand after she held them out to him before he turned away with them to go play.

"Hey weed….Humans can make some pretty neat stuff." Takeru said while looking away from Yui.

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she watched them they all finished what was left of the fireworks and started walking back toward the school. Kagome had to admit that maybe Zeus knew what he was doing after all since it seemed that they now had the all gods interested in going to school now. Giving a sigh she looked up at the sky and couldn't help but think that only time would tell if they could all get out of here and what would happen next.


End file.
